Always Like Clockwork
by KadaSauce
Summary: Name pending. Being the 'new kid' in the Theater, the Gardner can't imagine why he always follows her around. Capriccio Farce/Sins series fanfic.
1. Always Like Clockwork

This is something I wrote on a whim just now. It's hard without them all having names or even using 'Kaito', 'Meiko', and the like.

I don't know if I'll continue this and if I do it'll most likely end up being a NiCE (Gakupo/Kaito or Gardner/Gear) story.

* * *

><p>Violet eyes watched as the Gear followed around the Master of the Court, always one step behind her, in complete silence. She chatted away endlessly with a hand on her stomach stroking the flat belly in comforting circles and with a smile on her face.<p>

In the beginning the Gardner wondered if she was with child and held that over the Gear's head to keep him always by her side but the months of his forced loyalty to the Waitress revealed that her stomach never rounded in the way he had seen many women outside of the forest. The Gear couldn't be so dense-

"Are you obsessing again?" An irate voice spoke up to his side and he turned to face his master with a polite bow. "It would do you good to leave the Gear alone. The Director-Doll won't allow you to near him, nor will he leave her side."

The blond teen gave a sigh and sat down on the chair that she had claimed as her own long ago. Not bothering to respond to her the Gardner began work to serve the Waitress her daily tea.

As soon as she was satisfied with her tea and snack he looked back at the Director-Doll and Gear. He was listening to her intently and her motherly hand removed from her stomach to place on his cheek. The action wasn't intimate in any matter which made the Gardner furrow his brows in frustration.

"It would do you good, Gardner, to just drop it now." the Waitress and Gardner both glanced up to the Master of the Graveyard and just watched as the female of her twin servants went to work in serving her tea and bringing her up a chair. The male twin stayed by her side to hold up the decorative parasol to protect her from the sun.

The Gardner took a step closer to his master and tried to avoid the hungry gaze of the Master of the Graveyard. The topic was dropped for now and he kept his eyes away from the Gear and Director-Doll. He'd corner the blue-haired man later on, but for now he needed to keep his master happy and his distance from the gluttonous woman.


	2. Mad Courtroom

Time in the Theater, the Gardner horridly found out, seemed to be different then time out of the forest.

Minutes melted into months and years into seconds.

But sometimes-

Sometimes time seemed to stand still all together. Everyone would sit in the court room while the twin Servants tracked down the intruders to prepare for their Masters dinner.

The Doll was sitting at her bench watching everyone and the Gardner couldn't help but imagine her covered in hearts yelling 'off with their head'. As whimsical as the book was while growing up the reality of the current situation was nothing of the sort. He knew that unlike himself the Doll and the Master of the Graveyard wouldn't allow this intruder to live and he did his duties properly so the Waitress had no need of another servant.

Years in silence and with no movement allowed the Servants to bring the intruder into the courtroom. In a psychotic bliss they held down the struggling and crying woman so that the Master of the Graveyard and Doll could get a good look at her.

"What ... reason... here?" The Gardner jumped and turned around to look at the Doll only to find The Master behind her in the shadows. He shivered and took a step back trying his best to ignore the way her voice floated in and out as if she were on a completely different plane from them all and her voice seemed to be reaching them as if being carried by whispering wind.

"She says she is lost." The Servants spoke up in complete unison. The male leaned in to hear her incoherent sobbing and he continued on. "She says that she was traveling and strayed off the path."

"But there are signs that say do not enter." The female argued to Doll.

Doll walked forward to give the woman a sweet smile and a hand on her face, almost as if she was trying to reassure her. The women seemed to calm down but Doll leaned in and pressed her forehead to hers before whispering a soft, "Now, how should we convict you?"

The Gardner opened his mouth to protest but another voice called out. It was a voice that sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Not until Ma placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed him to where Gear was rushing up to the Doll, deep blue eyes pleading with her.

"Death!" The Doll called out and the Master of the Graveyard was stalking towards her with a look of hunger buried deep in her soul.

The stilled time seemed to speed up and he was on the move to Gear, barely making it in time to pull the blue haired man to his chest and covering his ears. The Gear trembled and he slowly slid them both to the floor, hands still over his ears to try and block out the sound of the woman screaming as flesh was being ripped off of her very body and the Master of the Graveyard chuckling through clumps of human flesh.

"You would think he'd be used to it, the trapped Soul." The Master of the Graveyard spoke up after a swallowing the mouthful. The Gardner watched as she eyed the woman and traced over limbs with a red painted nail. When she decided on an arm the Servants sat happily on the struggling woman and the glutton grabbed the forearm and shoulder then gave a tug. The bone snapped first then the flesh and muscle ripped apart.

The Gardner gave a glare and tried to stand up while still shielding the Gear from the horrific sights and sounds of the mad Courtroom. The Doll didn't seem to mind that he was leading the Gear away and returned to go back to her bench.

As soon as they were out of the courtroom the Gardner dropped his hands and let the Gear wander back off into the garden on his own. He stood there for a few minutes watching as Gear stood in his spot then turned in a small circle to look around, the Gardner wasn't sure if he was trying to figure out where he was or if he was making sure he was safe.

A small smile played on his lips at the thought. The Gear, sometimes, seemed to be a forgetful man and would seem to lose his head if it weren't attached to his neck. He gave a quick shake of his head and a glance to Gear's covered neck wondering if under all those clothes he was a machine just as his name suggested.

"They are all wrong." Gear spoke up softly, finally looking at him. Before he could ask what he meant Doll was walking up to them to call her dutiful protector. "You know they are too."

Gardner watched Gear walk back to Doll and fall into step behind her just as she started talking about random things in childish delight.

Now that court was over everything seemed to be going back to normal which meant Waitress would be wanting her brioche with tea so he pushed away the days events out of his mind and went to work.

* * *

><p>I'm having fun with this one. And with that, take note that I'm not following Capriccio Farce to a T. I know Gumi isn't there through out the song but since she's The Master of the Hellish Yard (the Master) I figured she can come and go as she pleases, almost like a ghost.<p>

Can you tell I watched Alice in Wonderland last night?

I have to finish the 3rd chapter of How to Plan a Romantic Dinner but I have so many ideas with this.


	3. Tick Tock Messages

"Gardner," Waitress sing-songed in a happy voice and he knew that something was wrong. "Doll and Gear are going to be joining us today." She motioned to Doll sitting at the table and Gear standing right behind her as always.

Gardner gave a s deep waisted bow and followed behind Waitress so she could take her seat at the table in the center of the garden. When she was seated comfortably he went about his task of passing out the tea cups.

"Now, what brings you to join my party, Master of the Court. And to bring Gear along with you." Waitress spoke up in the sweetest voice but the undertone of malice was just pouring out. Gardner could understand her suspicion since Doll never traveled too near Waitress on her own, especially when they were all out of the courtroom and doing their own things. In fact their usual guest consisted of Master of the Graveyard almost every other day and Ma on occasion.

Doll just gave a small giggle and reached out to grab a hold of Gear's hand so she could caress it gently, looking like such a proud parent, her other hand back to resting on her flat belly. "The baby wanted to hear your voice. She ignored the Waitress' look of shock and let go of Gear's hand to pick up her cup of quickly cooling tea. "When he does he shifts about and looks for you. Calls out for you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Waitress pushed her chair back and stood up with her hands on the table. Gardner quickly went to work to discard the empty tea cups and remove any of the silverware that she could possibly use as a weapon.

Doll didn't seem to notice her anger even still and stood up so she could move around the table. When she reached out for one of the hands on the table Waitress reeled back as if her touch was painful.

"Don't touch me. Never touch me!" Waitress looked up to Gardner and he gave a sigh moving between the two of them so Waitress could run away to where ever she hid within the theater. Doll looked upset and wrapped her arms around her stomach, a tearless sobbing starting up. Gear and Gardner looked at each other, both unsure of what to do.

"She can't forgive her own sin." Ma strolled up to them, monocle in hand to be cleaned before settling it back on her face to poke and prod at the baked goods on the table. "The sins of her creators past."

Ma walked closer to Gardner and peered into his eyes with unspoken curiosity. Starting to feel unsettled he took a step back and bowed to Doll and gave a last glance to Gear before quickly walking away.

"He isn't sharp yet." Ma started speaking as he walked away, her voice strangely following him back into the theater. "And when it does show itself we'll only have her to get a hold of."

* * *

><p>Short chapter but crucial to starting the plotline- and now we have Irregular! I really think that he'd have some sort of reaction to the Waitress' voice since she's supposed to be Rillane's sin. And there are so many clues as to it being Allen. If it turns out that it isn't then screw you it's staying. XD<p>

So Ma has ulterior motives and poor Gardner has no clue. I, also, wanted to have more Master of the Graveyard and her gluttonous cannibalism (since I love gore so much) but I don't want to make the rating in this story all the way up. Are people okay with that? Or should it just stay as is?

When I was writing How To Plan a Romantic Dinner yesterday Alluring Secret ~Black Vow came on and I came up with a sorta story line for that. It started out as a reason to write Rin/Miku and girl kisses but since I have so much on my plate already I don't know when it's going to get done. AAAAAAAND because I'm obsessed with Gakupo/Kaito I wanted to throw them in that story too with Gakupo being a demon. Oh how plot bunnies like to drive me crazy.


End file.
